Mizuno You
The West Maiden that is a first year along with her twin sister. She is not known to everyone else at Southern Cross High. She is very eccentric, and has the ability to talk to birds and utilize magic. She likes Takuto. She sings Star Driver's second fighting and insert song; Innocent Blue. She is a star driver and her cybody is Memna. Appearance Mizuno has a very slender build. She has long pink hair passing down her back and pretty blue eyes according to Takuto. Mizuno normally wears her regular school uniform with the pink 1st year tie. When not at school she normally wears a long sleeve white shirt and a blue suspender. Personality Mizuno has a very bright and cheery personality. Mizuno is shown to be kind, sweet, gentle and weird as well as somewhat naive and childish. It's shown that despite her childish side she also has somewhat of a flirtatious side as shown when she tries to kiss Takuto in the boys' bathroom. Despite these sides to Mizuno she is shown to get depressed and extremely sad to the point where she can even snap. This is shown when she finds out Takuto likes Wako and then gets upset at Marino. History Prior to the start of the series Mizuno was born an only child who lived with her mother and a strange man (presumably her mother's boyfriend) who frequently used her mother, leading Mizuno to dislike him. After the man left the island, her mother, obsessed over the man, chased after him, leaving Mizuno to live with her aunt and take care of the house. In the midst of her sorrow, Mizuno used her first phase to create a clone of herself who she'd convinced herself was her twin sister. She named this clone "Marino". It's also shown that sometime before the series Mizuno used to teach magic spells to her classmates. Skills and Abilities Mizuno has shown no significant abilities than that of a regular teenage girl, however she has been shown to have a considerable amount of luck being able to jump from her window and land safely on a bus without getting hurt. Mizuno's first phase is shown to be the ability to create clones or illusions and make them seem realistic. Relationships Marino You Mizuno and Marino are shown to have a close sister relationship where Marino is the defensive sister and Mizuno is the childish one. Being Mizuno's clone she and Mizuno are shown to have a liking for the same things such as ice-cream and Takuto. Takuto Tsunashi Mizuno is shown to have a deep love for Takuto. Her feelings developed ever since Takuto saved a baby crow falling from a tree and trusted her. Mizuno thinks Takuto is modest, kind and amazing; however Takuto thinks Mizuno only wants to play around with him. Despite that, they still trust each other and hang out. Unfortunately, Mizuno's love for Takuto is one-sided as Takuto only likes her as a friend. Category:Maidens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Star Drivers